


crime fighting while sick is not a good idea

by JayEclipse



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: and does NOT like it, i made this a bit a go but i didn't have a ao3 back then, jason is sick, the endding is a lot more sad now than when i made this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 07:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11526996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayEclipse/pseuds/JayEclipse
Summary: “How sick are you?” Batman said“Only a bit, i’ll be fine” robin said as he started to feel a bit nauseous“if you’re sure.”5 minutes laterRobin had just thrown up in to a trash bin





	crime fighting while sick is not a good idea

“Robin, are you sick?” batman said with a raised eyebrow  
Jason was indeed sick but was hiding that fact as he thought that he was well enough to still go on patrol with batman  
“No” Robin said trying to look anywhere besides Batmans face “Besides why would it even matter?”  
“when your sick you can’t preform to the best of your ability and if you over extort yourself that means you’ll be sick even longer” Batman said as robin coughed “How sick are you?”  
“Only a bit, i’ll be fine” robin said as he started to feel a bit nauseous  
“if you’re sure.”  
5 minutes later  
Robin had just thrown up in to a trash bin  
“Robin, i think you should go home”  
“I’m fine” robin said with a bit more force than he meant to  
“Robin go home” Batman said calmly putting his hand on robin’s shoulder  
“Fine”  
Robin went back to the cave  
“Lets get you to bed” Alfred said  
“Alfred, i can stay up, i’ll be fine” Jason said a little cranky due to having to go home  
“If you are sure”  
5 minutes later  
Jason was laying on the sofa watching tv with a bucket at his side  
“Master Jason, are you sure your fine?” Alfred said coming into the room  
“I’m-” Jason started to say before needing to throw up  
“Lets get you to bed”  
A bit later  
“Do i really have to be here?”  
“yes you do. you’re not well, you need rest not fighting in the streets.” Alferd said as he tucked in Jason to bed “You stay here, i am going to go make you some chicken noodle soup”  
“ok”  
Jason didn’t really want to be in bed when he could be out helping batman but he had his doubts about batman letting him go out when he’s sick.  
Honestly this is new, having the time and ability to not be out there when sick and being home in bed with someone taking care of him instead of being out and taking care of himself.  
Alfred came back with the soup and cold mediation  
Soon Jason fell asleep  
“Good night, Master Jason” Alfred said as he left the room  
“Night, Alfred” Jason said before he fully fell asleep

10 years later

“Are you sick?” Artemis said while on patrol with Red Hood  
“It’s just a cold” Red Hood said continuing to look around  
“Alright”  
That night at the hood cave (the base of the outlaws)  
Jason decided to go to sleep since he was sick  
“Night.”  
“Night, Jason”  
“night, red him”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fan fic and i made it when i was sick


End file.
